Valving apparatus for cutting and welding torches.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,494 there is disclosed a needle valve stem subassembly that includes a ball seatable against an annular valve seat to block fluid flow therethrough. However, due to galling and etc., the cyclic life of such prior art valving apparatus prior to it no longer providing a satisfactory fluid seal is shorter than desired. In order to increase the cycle life of valving apparatus, this invention has been made.